izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Blaine DeBeers
'Blaine DeBeers''' is a main character of iZombie. Blaine was a zombie in Season 1, but was cured and is now human in season two of the series iZombie. Blaine is portrayed by David Anders. He is the zombie who turned Liv, and he ran the underground brain-delivery service in Seattle out of the butcher shop Meat Cute. Now that he's human again, Blaine runs Shady Plots funeral home that doubles as a cover for his continued brain harvesting and selling activity. Early Life He attended the same boat party as Olivia Moore which turned into a "zombie feeding frenzie" offering a new designer drug called "Utopium". He was the one who scratched Liv, thereby turning her into a Zombie. Season One In Pilot, he appears in one of Liv's visions chasing the person whose memories she is seeing. In Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?, Blaine notices that people are looking for him when he sees a sketch of himself. So he shows up at the morgue and confronts Liv about why she was looking for him. They both exchange information and experiences on being zombies and he lets Ravi run tests on him. He convinces her to bring him brains from the morgue to him but never gets them when he's spotted with dealers. Blaine later seduces a woman and turns her into a zombie after sleeping together, he shows up the next morning with a brain and an offer for 25 thousand dollars a month in exchange for him getting her the brains she needs. Personality Blaine shows a lack of remorse for creating zombies and sees them as only new customers. He enjoys being a zombie, as it has improved his stance in the world. He is never shown to have any true feelings of companionship, even when with Jackie. He also treats those he works with at Meat Cute as inferiors. Blaine is power-hungry and greedy as shown by his past career choice as a drug dealer and current job as leader of the zombie underworld. He is portrayed as cunning and manipulative. He manages to start a business foundation while taming the zombie outbreak. He is even shown to be charming, when he wants to be, as he seduces Jackie. Appearance Blaine has short, white hair and pale skin. Mid-Season 1, courtesy of Jackie, he dons a spray tan. Powers and Abilities (As a zombie) *'Pseudo-Immortality:' Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, Blaine does not belong to both and thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e. fatality). *'"Zombie Mode":' When in danger or in the midst of a violent confrontation, Blaine's zombie characteristics fully surface, causing his eyes to turn into those of a zombie and allowing him to perform incredible feats. *'Enhanced Strength/Agility': When in "full blown zombie mode", Blaine's physical strength and speed are enhanced. (First time cured human) *'Zombie Sense:' A side effect of the cure that results in raised blood pressure and hair to stand on end. Weaknesses (As a zombie) *'Hunger for Brains:' Since he is a zombie, he must feed on brains at least once a month to keep his humanity and survive, otherwise he becomes "dumber" and more like a proper zombie. *'Adrenaline:' A zombies abilities are triggered by adrenaline. Making it hard to control and hard to hide. Relationships * Olivia Moore: Enemy turned unwilling ally. * Jackie: Client he had relations with. * Peyton Charles: Lawyer/One-Night Stand. Episodes Season 1: *Pilot (First Appearance in the series) *Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? *The Exterminator *Liv and Let Clive *Flight of the Living Dead *Virtual Reality Bites *Dead Air *Patriot Brains *Mr. Berserk *Astroburger *Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat *Blaine's World Season 2: * Grumpy Old Liv * Zombie Bro * Even Cowgirls get the Black and Blues * Love & Basketball Trivia * He is the one who transformed Liv into a zombie. * He is the first human zombie to be cured. * He is also the first cured zombie to become a zombie again and then cured again. * Suggested "raging out" as the term for what Liv calls "full-on zombie mode" in Episode 2. * Told Liv he gets his brains by grave-robbing, which was a lie, as he really got his brains from abducting street kids and killing them. His operation was destroyed in the Season 1 finale by Major. * Blaine has been compared to the Buffy: The Vampire slayer anti-hero Spike, as both were ruthless villains and killers when they first appeared in the show. Interestingly, David Anders (Blaine's actor) got some hair care tips from the man who played Spike, James Marsters, who counseled Anders on how to make peroxide bearable. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IZombie CW Characters Category:Zombies Category:Main Character Category:AliveCategory:IZombie